mi príncipe azul
by vanessa-sensei
Summary: MUAHAHAHAAHAHA...edgar siente algo por kazemaru y owen y fubiki juntan a la pareja con algo pervertido que pasara MUAHAHAHHAA  円風!
1. Chapter 1

mi tercer fic?...HEHEHEHE!HAHAHAHAHA!MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

disclaimer: inazuma no me pertenece TT-TT

MI PRINCIPE AZUL

POV EDGAR

En unos días vamos a tener un partido contra raimon, pero cuando vi esa defensa numero 02 mi corazón empezó a latir

-hola edgar!- gritaba un imperactivo owen

-hola- conteste desinteresado-deberias estar practicando-

-si pero tengo una idea…verdad que te gusta kazemaru ichirouta…no me mientas!-dijo owen agarrando las intenciones al peli azul- bueno su amigo se llama fubuki y decidimos hacer una fiesta para conocerlos mejor!-grito owen que solo recibió un balonaso en la cara por parte de edgar

-no digas estupideces owen-dijo este enojado

-hay vamos!- protesto owen con un chipote en la cabeza-

-hay ya esta bueno-

paso el entrenamiento lento, para mi fue un infierno!, no le atinaba a la porteria!, pero me fui a mi casa, ya mas tranquilo,

-buenos dias edgar- dijo un sirviente de la mansion

-buenos dias, me puedes traer un te porfavor- dije cansando

-con gusto- y con esto se marcho

yo me fui a mi cuarto, ya tenia el te, sabia delicioso, pero estaba nervoso, nervioso porque veria esa defensa en smokin...o en vestido...EDGAR SACA ESOS PENSAMIENTOS!, me tenia que calmar, maldito owen! pero bueno mejor me duermo y asi pasaran mas rapido las horas

POV KAZEMARU

-fubuki!- grite desesperado, me habia robado el ds

-mande?- contesto el asesino de osos

-damelo!-

-no-

-porfavor!-

-no-

-ni por unas galletas-

-siii!- le da el ds

-wii- abrazo mi ds, es como mi vida! -oyee...

-si?-

-que vamos hacer?-

-a jugar guitar hero-

-siiii-

y ya nos pusimos a jugar, la verdad ya eramos expertos en eso, jeje, yo estaba tocando la guitarra, mientras fubuki la bateria, y asi paso el dia

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-EDAAAAAAAAAAAAR!- grito owen desesperado!

* * *

fiiiiiiiiin!...gracias por leer...y dejen review poooorfa! one-san!

LEOPARDO: ¬¬


	2. Chapter 2

la continuacion! aaaaaaaaa! se las dedico a tori malo y a mizuki-chan-18!

leopardo: bueno empezemos -.-

disclaimer: inazuma no me pertenece ¬¬

LA GRAN FIESTA

_AL DIA SIGUIENTE_

_-EDAAAAAAAAAAAAR!- grito owen desesperado!_

-ahora que?...-conteste con rabia

-HOY ES LA FIESTA!- grito el peliparado como un loco desquiciado y sarandeandome

-y?...-

-VA IR KAZEMARU!- otra ves grito y en ese momento iva pasando el entrenador

-callate!- dije tapandole la boca

-que pasa aqui?- dijo el entrenador con una venita que casi le explotaba

-e-e-estaba regañando a owen porque...porque se le perdio su peluche!- que tonta excusa

-aaa...bueno...ya me voy- dijo el entrenador algo traumado

-jaja traumaste al entrenador haha- dijo el pelicrema

-callate!...bueno cuando va a hacer la fiesta?- pregunte ya con algo de cuiriosidad

-a las 8 de la noche! y tu pareja va a hacer...KAZEMARU- con esto el pelicrema se echo a correr como alma que se lleva el diablo** (n/a: nose si es asi?)**

-OWEN UN DIA TE MATARE!...- grite enfadado, ese owen, un dia les juro que me va a dar un infarto, y le hechare la culpa a el!

me fui a mi mansion enfadado

POV VANESSA

-hola hermanoooo- grite

-EHHH?-

-DIJE HOLA MAL EDUCADO!- este chico, y aparte soy menor que el, por dios, soy mas educada que el! grr! -ASI TRATAS A TU HERMANA DESPUES DE QUE VENGA DE ITALIA!-

-aaa...hola- dijo el peli-largo

-oye ya me entere de una cosita hihi- dije con una sonrisa malvada como la del gato de alicia en el pais de las maravillas y olvidandome de todo

-hermana aveces me das miedo...pero bueno cual es esa ``cosita´´-

-te gusta la defensa 02 de inazuma eleven-

-aaaa...maldito owen!...no sabe guardar secretos!- grito edgar

-no... la verdad ya lo sabia...puedo ver en tu corazon que esta escrito kazemaru ichirouta-

-que miedo!- grito edgar corriendo a su habitacion

POV KAZEMARU

-terminamos el entrenamiento...siii- dije feliz, termine el arduo entrenamiento

-yeah!- dijo el albino

-chicos!... Inglaterra nos ha invitado a una fiesta!- dijo haruna con un megáfono

-fiesta?- todos contestaron menos yo, inglaterra?, que miedoo

-bueno...van a ir con un esmoquin y las chicas con un vestido- dijo natsumi entregando los trajes

-ei kazemaru...llamando tierra a kaze-chan!...KAZEMARU!- grito fubuki tirando su traje

-QUE NO ACUNDA EL PANICO!- grite nervioso -que paso?-

-kazemaru?...aqui esta tu traje- me lo entrego natsumi con toda la cara sonrojada

-que?...PORQUE UN VESTIDO!-

* * *

O.O...les gusto?...ami no!

leopardo: todo lo que haces no te gusta

callate! TT-TT!

hehehe soy la hermana de edgar xD... SAYOOOO!


	3. Chapter 3

jejejejeje la continuacion y se las dedico a LaLa Anthanie Cullen Masen y a MizuKi-chan-18

leopardo:empezemos!

EL PLAN

POV VANESSA

-bueno...ya esta listo todo para la fiesta...solo falta hacer el plan perfecto MUAHAHAHA- dije con maldad

-oye vanessa, y ya sabes como va a hacer ese plan?- dijo fidio (n/a: es uno de italia de inazuma eleven)

-claro mi querido fidio- conteste moviendo mi cola de zorro de un lado para otro

POV KAZEMARU

-ME NIEGO A PONERME UN VESTIDO!- grite como un loco

-calmate kaze-chan- dijo shirou

-NO ME CALMARE!-

-por favor-

-NO-

-poooor faaavooorr-

-NO-

-POR FAVOR!-

-SIII YAAAAA- agarre el vestido y me lo puse, era blanco, escotado, y lo acompañado de destellos plateados

-que bonito te ves!- dijo fubuki, dandome una vuelta, haciendo que se me levantara tantito el vestido

-jejejeje- rei nervioso -bueno vamonos- agarre la mano de fubuki y nos fuimos al aeropuerto

POV EDGAR

oh por dios, ya va hacer la fiesta, nose si voy a poder calmar mis nervios!

-onee-san calmate, pronto lo veras- dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa maniatica, dejando ver sus colmillos

-h-hermana me das miedoooo!- me da mucho miedo mi hermana, alguien salvenme de ella! -oye vane, esconde tu cola y orejas, no quiero que te roben-

-oooowwww!, pero como voy a esconder mis colmillos y mis ojos!, los tengo de felino!-

-pies con pupilentes y para los dientes una dentadura?-

-onee-san baka!- recibi un golpe en la cabeza departe de ella

-ouch!-

POV VANESSA

-eso te pasa por malo!- grite histerica, pero senti la musica de meltdown de rin kagamine, y me fui corriendo a una esquina -ya llegaron?-

POV FIDIO

-si, ya los estoy trayendo a la mansion, ponte alerta, de fuyuka, no querremos que se le acerque a edgar verdad?- dije con una sonrisa

POV VANESSA

-jajja...claro que no!, bueno te veo luego! adios- colge la llamada y me fui corriendo hacia la entrada, me tarde 15 minutos!, me quede esperando ahi, hasta que oi un pitido de una limosina -bienvenidos!- abri la puerta y entraron

-ei vanessa, tenemos que estas alerta- dijo fidio acercandose a mi

-claro!- le di un beso en la mejilla y me voy con los de inazuma -bueno...las chicas vienen conmigo- miro a kazemaru, y veo que se sonroja -y los chicos van a seguir a fidio -VAMONOS-

POV EDGAR

estoy muy nervioso!, nose si me puedo tranquilizar!, volteo a la entrada y veo que estan llegando todos, OH POR DIOS!, veo que mi hermana se adeltanta y llega hacia mi

-onee-san te voy a estar vigilando- me susurro

-que?- conteste atonito por lo que dijo

-BUENO QUE COMENZE LA FIESTA!- grito vane y se fue con fidio

POV VANESSA

-tenemos que hacer algo de inmediato!-

-calmate vane, apenas empezo la fiesta- dijo fidio tranquilizandome

-esta bien, esperare- me quede quieta como 20 minutos, masomenos, y vi que fuyuka se va con edgar -alerta!- me pare y tumbe la silla -tengo que hacer algo!-

-oh no!- dijo aldena

-ya se!- agarro una carne y me voy corriendo y se la pongo a fuyuka sin que se de cuenta y me voy otra ves con aldena

-porque una carne?-

-espera!, ve que no haga nada malo!- y con esto me fui corriendo por el perro hambriento,

-aveces me da miedo esta chica- dijo fidio para sus adentros

-ya vine- dije con dificultad, el perro era algo bravo, lo puse en direccion de fuyuka y lo solte, haciendo que fuyuka corriera por su vida -HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!- me reira malevolamente, dejando ver mis comillos, mientras todos se quedaban mirandome

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!

leon: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

leopardo: malvada

MUAHAHAHAHHAHA ATI TE CAE MAL e.e

leopardo: entonces...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

todos: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ESPERO COMENTARIOS1! SAYOOOO


	4. Chapter 4

LOS AMO A TODOS...ME DAN MUUUUCHOS ANIMOS! y se los dedico a todos los que han comentado!

leopardo: Y ELLAS SON: LaLa Anthanie Cullen Masen, MizuKi-chan-18 y tori malo

GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y DERME MUCHOS ANIMOS!

leon: SIIIII

leopardo: como que...ya empezamos no?

TODOS: SIII

AMOR

POV VANESSA

-eemmm...vane se te ven los colmillos- dijo fidio avergonzado e interrumpiéndome de mi risa malvada

-y?- conteste sin interesarme

-pues todos te estan viendo-

-y?-

-no te interesa verdad?-

-no-

-okey- dijo por fin fidio ya rendido de mi comportamiento

POV EDGAR

oh por dios!, mi hermana me esta avergonzando!, y kazemaru esta aqui a un lado mio, por dios, no se pondria poner peor, ni siquiera se que decirle!

-bonita fiesta edgar- dijo kazemaru con una sonrisa, me voy a desmayar!

-g-gracias!- no puedo hablar bien!, me pone de puntas este chico!

-hey edgar ella no es tu hermana- mirando a vane, riendo de lo que le decia fidio, de seguro estan hablando de fuyuka y sus defectos, ellos en verdad la odian, bueno para que miento yo tambien la odio, gracias hermana!

-si- dije con depresion, ahora ya sabe quien es mi hermana y de seguro vane le va a contar mi mayor secreto a kaze-chan

-si quieres te puedes sentar aqui- contesto el peli-azul dandole palmaditas a una silla

-e-esta bien-

POV VANESSA

-MI HERMANO SE ESTA TARDANDO Y TAMBIEN EL PERRO!- grite estresada, ya quiero que el perro se coma a fuyuka!

-relajate- contesto fidio poniendo sus manos en mis hombros

-bueno...solo pro que tu lo dijiste- la verdad no me iba a tranquilizar ese tonto de valtinas se va a tardar muucho!, como mil años! en conquistarlo!, agarre un plato y lo empece a morder de la angustia y veo que esta fuyuka se quiere acercar otra ves a edgar -MALDITA SEA!- agarro una correa y voy con fuyuka

-oh dios, por favor dios que no la mate o la traume, como la otra ves- dijo aldena rogandole a dios y juntando sus manos

POV FUYUKA

me iba a acercar a edgar, pero vi una mano en mi hombro, voltee y vi a la hermana de edgar con una sonrisa sadica

-h-h-h-hola v-vane- conteste tartamudeando, algo me iba a pasar

-con que te quieres acercar a mi hermano otra ves- dijo vane haciendo mas grande su sonrisa, y dejando ver sus colmillos, largos y afilados -que no has aprendido o que?- vi que tenia una correa en las manos y me la acercaba cada vez mas

-d-de que h-hablas-

POV EDGAR

vi como mi hermana se llevaba a fuyuka con una correa, arrastrandola hasta la salida, con una sonrisa sadica, bueno lo que haga ella no es mi problema, después de un rato de ver esa escena traumante, voltee a ver a kazemaru

-kazemaru, tienes algo en la mejilla- dije pensando en larmerle la mancha o quitarsela con una servilleta

-encerio?- dijo kazemaru agarrando una servilleta, pero a tiempo le agarre la mano

-yo lo hago- vi que mi futuro novio se ponia todo rojo

-e-esta b-bien- se acerco a mi, agarre una servilleta y la IBA a poner en la mejilla de kazemaru, me acerque y lami la manchita de pastel

-listo, como nuevo- me aleje y acaricie su mejilla, es muy suave es como tocar algodon -cierra tus ojos-

-porque?- pregunto ichirouta dudoso

-solo ciérralos por favor- después de eso los cerro, me acerque lentamente direccion a sus labios, faltaban 5 centimetros, 4, 3, 2, solo uno y roze con sus labios, haciendo que ichirouta abriera de en par en par los ojos, pero no se alejo, mas bien me correspondio

POV VANESSA

-ya vine, de que me perdi- veo la escena de kazemaru y edgar -TE ODIO DIOS, ME HICISTE PERDER LA ESCENA!- estaba gritandole al cielo, aver si no me parte un rayo xD

-jeje, pero la grave- dijo fidio con una camara

-wiii, te amo fidio aldena!- me avente contra el, haciendo que nos cayéramos

-hehe yo tambien me amo-

POV EDGAR

no queria romper el beso, pero ya me hacia falta el oxigeno y nos separamos, agitados

-entonces quieres ser mi novio- pregunte besando su mano

-si, edgar valtinas- me abrazo, ese aroma de mi uke me llego a la nariz, embriagandome

-te amo-

* * *

ESPEREN...OIGAN CHICAS QUIEREN QUE PASE LO PERVERTIDO O QUIEREN QUE SE DEN UN BESITO Y UN ABRAZO Y YA SE VAN A SUS CASAS...BUENO USTEDES DESIDEN!, EL DESTINO DE ESTA HISTORIA ESTA EN SUS MANOS!

leopardo: xD bueno chaoooo!


	5. Chapter 5

**jejejeje...**

**leopardo: no sabes que decir verdad?**

**no...**

**leopardo: lo sabia -.-**

**tengo hambre...**

**zorro: bueno ya vamos a empezar**

**leopardo te voy a comer**

**leopardo: que?...**

* * *

_**hoy no sere un caballero**_

POV EDGAR

-te amo-

-yo tambien- senti como ve acariciaba mi cabello delicadamente -eres muy lindo- dijo kazemaru apartandose de mi y mirandome a los ojos, esos ojos tan lindos, profundos y sensibles

-no mas que tu- lo bese de nuevo, sus labios eran como veneno,pidiendome haciendolos suyos, nuestras lenguas bailaban en un paso lento, haciendolo mas romantico, ya era de noche, la fiesta acabaria tarde o temprano

POV VANESSA

-ya vine!- grite llamando la atencion de todos

-okey...oye esta pasta esta deliciosa- dijo fidio saboreando el platillo

-yo la hize- vi como fidio empemzo a toser y ahogarse

-NO LE PUSISTE VENENO VERDAD?- grito el oji-azul

-pues...no, oye tampoco creas que soy una asesina!- le agarre la mejilla, y se la estire

-ouch!-

-bueno, aqui nuestro trabajo esta hecho, vamonos- me quite y fui a mi habitacion,seguida de aldena

-pero...a donde vamos?- pregunto este agarrando una maleta

-pues a italia- le saque la lengua -tenemos un trabajo pendiente- sonrei, pero no de esas sadicas y traumatizantes, sino una pervertida

-hehe esta bien-

POV EDGAR

todos se ivan a ir a inazuma eleven,pero veia que kazemaru no se movia, me agarro la mano y me sonrio, vi a owen tomando tambien la mano de un chico albino, creo que es el amigo de kazemaru, shirou fubuki, pero no me importo, y mire de nuevo a mi amado

-oye kaze-chan- dije con voz melosa

-si?-

-me amas?- sorprendi un poco a mi pequeño con esa pregunta,pero me sonrio

-claro, y mas de lo que crees- senti como mi corazon empezo a latir rapidamente que no dude mas, cargue a mi pequeño como una princesa y me lo lleve a mi habitacion,como hoy era un dia de fiesta los mayordomos se tomaron un descanso en sus casas, no tendria problemas, lo sente en la cama y empeze a besar su cuello, ganandome gemidos

-eres como un angel- deslize mi mano por la delgada pierna de mi angel, acariciandola de atras para adelante, me agarraban el cabello muy delicadamente, empeze a lamer y dar succiones, agarre el cierre del vestido y lo fui bajando, haciendolo caer del cuerpo me quede maravillado, su cuerpo parecia el de una chica, vi como kazemaru se sonrojaba al 100% -no te preocupes mi angel, tu eres muy bello, soy un hombre afortunado, no lo crees?- bese su boca desesperado, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, me quite el saco y lo avente, mi pequeño empezo a desabotonarme la camisa, con un poco de ayuda mia, me subi a la cama, quedandome arriba, me fui direccion al pecho, lo bese y lo acaricie, baje esta su intimidad, la acaricie delicadamente -te gusta?- pregunte con voz sensual,haciendo que kazemaru se sonrojara

-aahh...si..aaahh!- contesto muy apenas, le quite los boxers algo lento, me acerque mas y la lami, recibiendo como regalo un gemido extremadamente excitante de ichirouta, segui lamiendo y acariciando hasta que se viniera -si esto te gusto, lo demas te va a gustar mas- puse mi mano en su entrada, acariciandola y dando circulos en esa misma area, puse un dedo, me sorprendi un poco por lo caliente que estaba alla dentro, y tambien por el gemido de dolor que solto kaze, puse otro dedo, separandolos y empujandolos, agrege el tercer dedo, los empujaba y los separaba, hasta que en un punto exacto vi que ya mi pequeño estaba listo, los saque -esto va a doler un poco pero despues sentiras mucho placer- me desabroche los pantalones y los baje junto con mis boxers, aventandolos al piso, me acomode entre sus delicadas piernas y entre despacio a su cavidad, era tanto calor que me insistia ir mas adentro, que perdi el control un poco y entre de golpe, haciendo temblar un poco a ichirouta -losiento...- empeze a dar embestidas lentas y suaves para que se acostumbrara, solo escuchaba gemidos convinados de dolor y de placer, yo solo queria de placer, aumente la velocidad, ya sentiamos tanto placer que no podiamos esconderla -kazemaru...creo que me voy a..- me vine, adentro de el, me acerco a su cara, y beso sus labios, gentilmente -te amo, kazemaru ichirouta-

-yo tambien edgar valtinas- me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, lo abraze, acurrucandolo en mi pecho, agarre la sabana y la quite, nos acomodamos y nos tapamos, para que no nos diera frio, lo abraze, para que no se fuera, y asi nos quedamos...

AL DIA SIGUIENTE/POV EDGAR

me levante, y lo primero que vi fue a kazemaru todavia dormido, su cara de angel tan hermosa, bese su frente y me levante de la cama, me fui a dar una ducha, despues de un momento me fije en la mesa que habia una nota, la agarre y decia _Para mi hermano edgar valtinas, hermano me voy a ir a italia otra ves, pero cuando veas una aguila con los ojos rojos y cafe, significa que estoy en inglaterra, te quiero...atte: vanessa valtinas..._aprete la nota y la tire, 7 años que no veo a mi hermana y se va, pero por otra parte estoy feliz, porque ella me ayudo a tener a kazemaru, talvez cuando venga sea una ocasion especial...pero ahora estoy con kazemaru, asi que no me sentire solo...

* * *

**leopardo: les gusto? **

**ami no!**

**leopardo: todo lo que haces nada te gusta, ya te lo dije**

**lose...**

**leopardo: hoy te levanteste sin animos?**

**si...**

**leopardo: pobre**

**leon: bueno nuestra escritora y traumadora vanessa, se levanto sin ganas hoy, lo sentimos!...y para LaLa Anthanie Cullen Masen tu historia ya va a estar lista en dos dias! wiii! bye!  
**


End file.
